


resting place

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [25]
Category: Red Sonja (Comics)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Goodbyes, Red Sonja (2013), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: After Annisia's death, Sonja says goodbye.





	resting place

**Author's Note:**

> 025/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #100 – final. 
> 
> Takes place directly after Red Sonja, Volume One: Queen of Plagues.

Digging the grave is easier than it should be.

The first time Sonja had to perform the task, her fingers had gone numb and her back ached something fierce by the time the hole was dug deep enough for her to lift her mother up into her shaking arms and lower her in.

Sonja had covered her in earth after, one handful of dirt at a time until her mother’s body had disappeared from her completely, and then she’d turned to look at all the other bodies still waiting to be taken to their final resting place – her father, her brother, her neighbors and friends.

She’d dug a dozen graves after that and then a dozen more, her body barely able to move and her whole being feeling quite dead itself once she was finally done.

But that was years ago and this is now.

Even with the effects of the poison still lingering in her and the ravages of battle weighing on her besides, digging Annisia’s grave doesn’t make Sonja ache and lifting her up to place her in it is as simple as picking up a feather from the ground.

It doesn’t feel right, Sonja thinks.

It should hurt.

It should hurt just like that first time did.

It shouldn’t be something a body can get so used to that it doesn’t cause any strain at all.

Sonja looks down at Annisia, so peaceful there in the earth, her face more relaxed in death than it ever was in life.

Sonja can’t help but to bend down to press a soft kiss to her lips one last time.

“Farewell, sister,” she says, to Annisia or to the wind or to no one at all. “I pray we’ll meet again someday in a world less cruel than this one.”


End file.
